


Study Aids

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is trying to study for exams the night after the full moon, but is finding his energy waning. Enter Sirius to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Aids

  
 

 

Remus threw down his quill in frustration, groaning as he let his head drop on top of the parchment. This was impossible. There was no way he was going to manage to finish studying for all his classes when the full was yesterday, and his first exam was tomorrow. Sometimes, being a werewolf was just complete _rubbish_. In more ways than just the typically considered.

The common room floor creaked behind him, and Remus rolled his head to the side. It was late – past midnight – and most students were either getting a good night's sleep in preparation for their exams, or camped out in the library for the rest of the night. Remus hadn't the heart to brave the freezing hallways – winter was already settled in, bitterly cold this year – with his joints still creaking and protesting their most recent transformation. So he was cuddled up by the fire, doing the best to review his notes even as his vision swam and headache pounded at his temples. 

“Moony?”

Remus sighed, peering out from under a fringe of brown hair at Sirius as he cautiously stepped across the plush Gryffindor rug toward him. “Padfoot.”

“I woke up and you weren't there.”

Sirius settled down next to Remus without an invitation, sneaking under the blanket and wrapping a warm arm around Remus'. 

Resisting for only a moment, Remus let his head drop onto Sirius' shoulder – softer and more comfortable than the hard wood table – and whimpered. “Have to study. Not that there's much point: no one's going to employ me as soon as they get wind of my condition.”

Remus received a stern, but gentle, nudge to the shoulder for that. “You'll get shit grades if you stay up much later. Come back to bed. James and Pete are still asleep: they won't see.”

Remus' head throbbed, even nestled where it was on Sirius' shoulder. Bed, tucked up in Sirius' warm embrace, sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world at the moment. Better than a hundred bars of chocolate, warm cocoa, six blowjobs, and a cure for lycanthropy. There was nothing he wanted to do more just now than sleep and sleep and sleep.

“Can't,” he croaked. 

Grumbling, Sirius shifted Remus around, until he found Sirius sitting behind him, legs straddling him and strong hands moving to his temples. “You've got a headache.”

Oh, but that did feel  _lovely_ . Remus allowed his eyes to fall closed and head to loll back, as Sirius' fingers exerted firm pressure on his temples.

“You always get headaches when you try and study too soon after the full,” Sirius continued, muttering mostly to himself. His fingers were quickly alleviating the worst of Remus' headache, giving him a small burst of energy.

“One more hour?”

Sirius' fingers stopped, drifting gently down to the back of Remus' neck and continuing their massage there. A small kiss was pressed to the back of Remus' ear. “Only if you let me massage you while you study. Sitting all hunched up over your notes is ruining all the hard work I put into recuperating you after the full.”

“You mean the blowjob?” Remus teased.

“Are you insulting Sirius Black's world-famous werewolf recuperation technique?”

Remus laughed as Sirius poked at his ribs, tickling him. “Never, never!” he gasped. His muscles still ached, and headache was certainly still hovering at the edge of his mind, ready to return full-fledged at a moment's notice. But with Sirius' hands slowly working the rest of Remus' neck, shoulders, and back, with a sort of patient diligence Remus would have never imagined Sirius possessed up to a year ago, Remus thought another hour of studying didn't sound so awful. He could manage. Just as long as Sirius stayed with him.

 


End file.
